


an unexpected arrangement

by sevedra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fill, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, WinterIron Spring Fling, WinterIron Spring Fling - 2018, see notes for more description of dub-con, tisfan, turns out the Victorian part is mostly attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: Stark was clearly compromised, and James was the only person in evidence. Choices here were slim at best, but honestly, there were none. No military training was going to save James from this.





	1. marry in haste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> Thank you so much to [asterroc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/profile) for the beta read!
> 
> Warnings in end notes!

James Buchanan Barnes, former Sergeant - current disaster, huddled into the corner. The shadows were deepest here, where he could put his back against the wall, where he could be alone. The crowded, noisy, overheated press of the party was giving him a headache and triggering the panic he felt so often these days.  Since being medically discharged from the Army, he had so much trouble relaxing at all, let alone in a room full of people who couldn't stop brushing against him from behind and from the side without warning, moving into his body from out of his sightline. His nerves were shot. Serving in the Queen’s Army hadn’t been bad enough. Spending time as a prisoner of war, that was what had truly caused his battle weariness. He’d been injured quite badly in that last battle. His captors had cut off his arm rather than waste their resources on trying to heal him when the wound turn infectious. He was heartsore and tired, so very tired of battle and noise and the smell of blood. In addition to losing one arm to the war, he seemed to have also lost his good nature and his peace of mind.

Now, he was paraded out like a little girl’s dress-up doll for military funding. Queen’s Army Former Prisoner of War Doll, incomplete with missing arm! His dress uniform still fit well, even with the sleeve pinned up, but he had allowed too much time since his last haircut, he looked less like a proper Sergeant and more like a cripple pretending at soldiers. So, he felt self-conscious and awkward and he very much wanted to just be left alone. Unfortunately, he still owed time on his Army contract and working with the brass to drum up money for weapons and supplies funding seemed to be how they wanted him to fulfill it. His superior officer, Colonel Philips, certainly meant well, but James didn’t want to be seen. Since he’d come home, and finished healing, he’d been obliged to attend events that were expected to have other military people and weapons developers and socialites with enough money to donate to the war efforts. James had been lucky, in that he was often allowed to get away with not speaking much if he stood at the elbow of Colonel Philips. He’d also been unlucky, in that he was forced to appear at these parties whether he wanted to be there or not. At least sometimes the food was good. And sometimes, Sir Anthony Stark was there. Industrial giant, wealthy Lord, eligible bachelor, and possibly the most handsome man James had ever seen. If James plotted it carefully, he could stand back to back with Stark and listen to him talk. They’d been introduced, so James could talk to him face to face if he were inclined to think Stark wanted to talk to the likes of him. However, James was sure Stark would have no interest in speaking with someone so far beneath his station. Especially not someone disabled and useless and prone to violent startling. He could watch Stark from across the room. He was adept at hiding in the shadows and not being seen, after all.

Whispering and low laughter came from the doorway to the balcony. He had hoped he could hide here a while longer. If he could wait until someone else left the party then he could also leave, without calling attention to himself or committing a social faux pas and insulting his host. The voices preceded two men, one stumbling, flushed and obviously past his drink limit; the other supporting him physically while still managing to have a hand on the clumsy one's rounded ass. Good grief, that drunk man was Stark. He hadn’t even realized Stark was at this party. James pressed further into the corner to stay out of sight. He’d prefer not to have Stark notice him at all, let alone when Stark was clearly having a private meeting.

Stark zigged his way to the short wall at the edge of the balcony. James finally recognized the other man as Sir Tiberius Stone, a known rake with a reputation for violence, extravagant spending, and very poor business sense. Stark swayed and clutched at the wide railing in front of him and then turned into Stone's embrace. James could see Stone's hands moving everywhere down Stark's backside, sweeping from his shoulders to his thighs, tightly enough to wrinkle Stark's silk dinner jacket. The jacket topped an evening suit that was beautifully tailored and complimented every line of Stark’s lean body. The waistcoat beneath was a flaming red, in sharp contrast to the sleek blackness of the jacket and pants, that few men would have even tried to get away with. James was only reminded of his lack of expensive fashion choices and the slump of the left sleeve of his own jacket. Stark's cravat was undone and wrinkled, draped under the edges of his jacket's breast. He watched Stark lean his head on Stone's shoulder and rub his face into the bend of his neck. James wanted to look away but felt a compelling urge to keep his eyes on Stark. Stark was beautiful, face pink in the moonlight, elegant suit hugging his body, and dark hair disheveled enough to look as though he’d just come from bed. It was hard to look away from such a tempting and forbidden sight, but James did manage to avert his eyes when Stark started obscenely thrusting against Stone's thigh. As much as he wanted to see Stark looking debauched, this moment was clearly intimate.

It wasn't enough that James had a little bit of a crush on the handsome Anthony Stark. Now he had to lurk in the shadows and struggle not to watch Stark make love with another man, all while being completely unable to escape without announcing his presence. James chanced another glance at the pair beside the rail. Stark looked so good right now. His head was thrown back in obvious pleasure and his hips were rolling in such a way as to make James' own pants feel snug across the front. He envied Stone being allowed to touch Stark so freely. He could admit, if only to himself, in the privacy of his own mind, that he wished he was the one to make Stark look so wanton. James shifted his weight from foot to foot and once again averted his gaze. This situation was extremely awkward.

Because he couldn’t stop himself from watching like a horrible voyeur, James realized that Stark wasn't only bucking into Stone's leg. He was also struggling against doing so. While his hips were rocking smoothly, his arms were pushing Stone away. And Stone's arms were holding Stark tightly, roughly, not lovingly. James squinted his eyes, trying to discern what was happening. Stark continued to resist Stone's embrace even as his lower half strained to keep the friction going. James was confused. Was Stark willing or not? James made the effort to quieten his breath and listen to what was being murmured between the two men in front of him. Stark was definitely saying no and stop and asking what was happening. Stone was trying to convince Stark to shut up and be still. Stone seemed to decide that he no longer cared if Stark was resisting. He grabbed Stark's shirt and forced it open, scattering buttons and exposing Stark's pale chest to anyone who could see. Luckily, no one except James could see. Unluckily, James now knew for certain that this was not a mutual scene of seduction. James moved quicker than an untrained man would be able.

James grabbed Stone by the back of his jacket and turned him around. Stone’s dress wear was not of the same quality as Stark’s. The fabric wasn’t silk, and the seams weren’t as neat or as tight as even his own military uniforms were. His cravat was obviously of cheap material and tied much too small for his social station. Stone's face morphed into an angry rictus of disgust. He tried to get out of James' hold, but James was not letting him get back to Stark, not if there was any way he could prevent it. Stone yelled a few obscenities about James' parentage and current lack of monetary means. Loud voices were sure to call attention. He then swung at James' chin but missed entirely when James snapped his head back. James took the opening to loose Stone’s jacket from his grip and strike Stone square in the nose. As Stone bent at the waist and cried out, James tucked his shoulder into Stone's gut and slung him over the railing into the shrubs below. As soon as he was out of sight, the doors to the balcony flew open.

Their host, not a military man but a wealthy and influential gentleman of a low nobility standing, stood in the open doorway gaping at James' flushed face and Stark's disheveled appearance and torn clothing. James' stomach plummeted to his feet. He felt the blood leave his head and knew his countenance had paled. Party guests crowded behind the host with looks of scandal on every face. James muscles locked up and his spine straightened to his tallest state possible. His military training kicking in to try to save him. He turned to look at Stark. He was practically draped on the stone wall. His face was redder than James' had been a moment ago, his hair was mussed, and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. His shirt was open halfway down his chest. His pants plainly not hiding his obvious interest in the goings on their audience was assuming. Stark was clearly compromised, and James was the only person in evidence. Choices here were slim at best, but honestly, there were none. No military training was going to save James from this.

James did the only thing he could. He salvaged Stark’s reputation. He stepped to Stark’s side and offered to marry him. Stark was so drunk, he just nodded his head and slipped to the left until he was leaning against James to keep himself upright. Stark's doe-like brown eyes were glassy and 8unfocused as he stared at James' face. He wasn't sure Stark even knew who he was right now. James couldn’t stop thinking that this was very much not how he ever wanted to finally be close to Stark. This was a disaster on every level. Stark would be resentful and angry, rightfully so, when he was sober. He had practically taken advantage of Stark’s position to insert himself into his life! He hadn’t planned it, he simply couldn’t let Stone come out the victor here. Stone was the one who had taken advantage. James was sure he had heard Stark speak of him as a scoundrel and a reprobate. He didn’t appear to have been with Stone in a clear-minded way, he was obviously not angling for a love match with Stone. James hoped that being forced to marry a broken soldier was at least a little better than being married to a man who sexually assaulted him. James knew though, these circumstances ruined any chance he or Stark had at a happy future. And he’d never be able to convince Stark that he had a true interest in him before this happened. Stark was going to assume James had done this for financial gain and upward social mobility.

A rapid and sudden engagement announcement ended the night's festivities. Stark spent the entire time continuing to lean heavily against James' good shoulder, one hand smoothing the front of James' wrinkled shirt, the other sneaking under his jacket and stroking his back from midpoint to waistband. Thankfully out of sight. James spent the same time trying to control his body’s physical reactions to Stark’s caresses.

Stark's advances were getting to be beyond public acceptability by the time his carriage met them out front. Inside, he immediately settled himself in James' lap. James tried to move him off but couldn't manage without using an undue amount of force. He tried being exceedingly still in the hope that Stark would not get the friction he clearly sought. Stark was insistent. James could feel the flush return to his face. His pants were more than tight, they were uncomfortable and practically strangling. His cock was straining against the stiffness of the cloth placket meant to diminish the notice of such things. There was no hiding what was happening in his clothes. He could feel a dampness spreading in his small clothes. That was going to start to chafe.  He had always wanted the chance to court Stark, maybe steal a few kisses. He didn’t deceive himself that it would ever have ended in a marriage proposal. Stark’s social status was simply too far above that of a discharged military man with battle fatigue. But he had hoped. Stark finally provided an explanation for his forward behavior in an offhand comment that he hadn't had that much to drink but suspected his cocktail had been augmented by Stone. Of course Stark had been drugged, of course Stone was a cad, of course James was trapped in a prospective marriage to a man who had no interest in him and couldn't even control his own randiness. There could be no happy ending to this. James was doomed.

 ----

Sir Anthony Edward Stark hated attending these parties. He was one of the wealthiest men there and knew that everyone who spoke to him was hoping for a share in that wealth. Business propositions dominated the conversations, but flirting was a close second. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the very handsome and brave Sergeant James Barnes. Tony didn't make any mistake that he had a chance with Barnes. He knew Barnes was a war hero and beyond his reach. In lieu of actually approaching him, Stark found that watching Barnes had become a favorite pastime and relieved some of the tediousness of these gatherings. Barnes had spent most of the evening until now skirting the edges of the dance floor, avoiding contact and conversation. Now, he had disappeared entirely. Tony hadn't noticed anyone leaving yet, so Barnes was likely somewhere, but Tony had also likely lost any chance to speak with him. Not that he had yet worked up the nerve to approach him. Tiberius Stone pressed a cold drink into Tony's hand, startling him. Tony had not even noticed Stone coming near. Stone was constantly cajoling Tony to enter into a business partnership with him. Tony had no interest in doing so. Stone’s business sense was deplorable, and a merger would benefit no one. Stone would simply drag Stark Industry down with him. He accepted the beverage with as much good grace as he could muster and drained it in two swallows. The party was overly warm, the drink was pleasantly cool, and the alcohol would hopefully make any conversation with Stone more bearable. 

Within minutes, Tony's head was swimming. Stone’s voice changed into a faint buzzing noise on the periphery of his awareness. The room had become significantly hotter. A sudden and insistent erection was pressing for attention inside his pants. And Stone was steering him onto the balcony. Tony stumbled and swayed and leaned heavily against Stone as his vision blurred and his legs turned to jelly. Untying his cravat didn't allow nearly enough air to reach his neck. It was cooler outside, but Tony could barely keep his balance. His arousal was now becoming demanding. He leaned on the rail to try to prevent himself from falling down. Stone pressed his full length along Tony's back and smoothed his hands down his sides. Unable to stop himself from seeking friction against his now painful erection, Tony turned into the embrace and allowed his hips to stutter into Stone's hard thigh. The tease of relief on his hardness felt wonderful. Stone's hands continued to wander and stroke, a bit more forcefully than Tony felt comfortable with, but the pressure against his manhood was so very nice. He buried his face in Stone's neck, wanting simply to rest his dizzy head, but the cologne Stone wore was too strong and only served to make Tony's head even lighter.

Realizing that Stone was, in fact, touching him much more than he had previously thought, Tony tried to move away. He couldn't make his lower half stop seeking relief, but he could use his arms to distance himself somewhat. Stone wouldn't let him move at all. He kept one arm firmly around Tony's back, tighter and harder than was comfortable. His other hand reached under Tony's dinner jacket and groped his ass in such a firm fashion that Tony suspected he'd be left with bruises. Tony tried again to break away. Stone was having none of it. Pleading did no more good than struggling. And still, his hips would not stop rolling and rubbing. Tony could not clear his head enough to figure out what was going on. He only knew that he didn't want Stone to be the one touching him this way. Not now, not ever.

Stone seemed to reach the end of his patience. He grabbed Tony's shirt and tore open the placket, caring nothing for the tiny, pearl buttons that plinked across the floor. The cool night's air against his bare skin helped Tony take one clear breath and focus on pushing Stone away one last time. As Stone took that one step back, a sudden looming shape appeared behind him and Stone was no longer touching Tony at all. As a matter of fact, Stone was several feet away and crying out in pain. Before Tony could make sense of what was happening, Stone was tumbling over the edge of the rail and James Barnes was looking Tony up and down as though checking for injuries. There were at least two of him, but there was no mistaking his military stance, the glittering medals adorning his breast, and the pinned sleeve on his left side.

Gasps and murmuring caught Tony's limited attention and he saw there was a crowd in the doorway. He looked back to Barnes and noted his rigid posture. He looked down at himself and noted his open shirt and the rampant state in his pants. There was only one way this could end. Barnes sternly proposed, and Tony couldn’t clear his head enough for words but managed to convey his acquiescence. He found himself propping against Barnes instead of sliding to the floor. He tried to make eye contact with Barnes, he wanted to figure out what exactly was happening, but he couldn't focus, couldn't get more than a vague, blurred look at Barnes' grey-blue eyes.

Tony was dazed and near insensate during what he distantly knew was an engagement announcement. He couldn't keep his hands off of Barnes, but he did manage not to actually hump against him in front of the entire party. Once they were out of sight and inside his carriage, he could no longer maintain any control. Though Barnes tried to stop him, Tony simply could not bear to continue feeling so overwhelmed with desire. He tried to let Barnes know that it was something Stone had done to him and nothing to do with Barnes himself. It didn't improve Barnes obvious desire to be anywhere but here touching Tony, but it did get him to stop trying to push him away. 

\----

Inside the carriage, Tony's writhing led to James eventually conceding. Tony begged for contact, for release, for anything. James couldn't stand seeing him so stressed and frantic. He realized that Tony would not be able to stop until he was relieved of his apparently painful erection. There was really only one thing he could think of to do. Unfortunately, it would involve acting when Tony could clearly not make his true intentions known. He was out of his mind with false desire. And James was going to take advantage of him once more, but this time in a very unacceptable way. Tony bucked against James again and took away the last of James’ hesitation.

James turned Tony around in his lap. With Tony's back against his chest, James could control the situation well enough with only one hand. Tony's need for contact kept him from moving away and his back pressed against James’ chest with a firm pressure that kept him in place. James Spread his knees, with Tony's open and draped on either side, He carefully slipped Tony's pants buttons open and spread the overlap of his small clothes. The erection inside was so strained, it almost sprang forward out of the opened vee and into James' waiting palm. He managed only two small strokes against Tony's length before his hand was grabbed and Tony licked it thoroughly until it was nearly dripping wet. He returned his attention to Tony's penis. The wetness made each slide up Tony's hardness slick and a bit illicit. The feel of Tony in his hand aroused his own cock into interest. He carefully kept his hips still and his spine straight enough to prevent his erection from pressing very much against Tony's backside. Tony's harsh breaths and near inaudible keening were rushing straight to James' cock. It took a considerable amount of effort not to let himself rut and press against Tony. He wanted Tony so badly, but not in this way. Not in these circumstances. Not when Tony didn’t want him back. This was about helping Tony out of bad situation. As if a shotgun engagement wasn't bad enough, he was now set on bringing Tony to sexual completion without the man even having any interest in him. James half hoped that Tony wouldn't remember this tomorrow. The half that didn't hope that, well, that half let James tuck his nose into the back of Tony's ear, so he could smell his clean warm scent and wish that this was a more consensual event. James let his imagination drift just enough to visualize that Tony wanted this with him, wanted to reach completion at James' hand and then turn to face him and return the favor. But he didn't drift far enough to believe the fantasy. Tony finally arched hard, back bowing steeply, and came in long streaks all the way up his chest. Whatever Stone had slipped him was apparently quite potent. When Tony had finished coming, James realized that his erection had not subsided. Tony didn't seem too sensitive, so James continued to stroke him, using his come to keep things slippery until he came again just a few minutes later. He whispered James' name under his breath and James' heart seized. Tony then slumped back and immediately let out a small snore. James sighed. So much for romance.


	2. repent at leisure

A whirlwind week later, Stark and Barnes were a wedded pair and James was moving his belongings into Stark's stately home. Servants were everywhere, tidying up and putting away James' things where he'd probably never find them again. The entire fiasco was overseen by Tony's butler, Jarvis. A man who had been with the Stark family for over 30 years and whom Stark claimed was more family than employee. James’ own family had only one servant. Who could need this many?

James had tried and thus far failed, to get in touch with his childhood friend, Captain Steve Rogers. He desperately longed for the support that Steve had always given him. He did have his parents and sister. He had returned home for a few days between the party and the nuptials to explain everything and ensure their attendance at the wedding. His father was understandably upset that James’ was forced into this arrangement but expressed his belief that James could make a good situation out of a bad one. James’ mother was weepy at losing her son to someone else’s home, but she was confident that James and Stark would make a good match. His sister was a hopeless romantic and practically swooned at the fairy-tale imagining of James sweeping Stark off his feet and riding away into the sunset. James was alone in his misery.

Appearances dictated that he and Stark share a room. There had been no further physical contact between them, to James' disappointment, but not to his surprise. Stark had been obviously embarrassed the day after the party. James assumed he himself had been just as obviously awkward. They both chose to avoid the other as much as possible before the wedding. Stark’s business assistant, a woman Stark called Pepper, had handled all the wedding details. It had been a rushed affair, but still elegant and proper.

Which brought them to their current dilemma, they stood on opposite sides of their marriage bed and failed to make eye contact. After several painful minutes, James sighed loudly and forced himself to pull back the cover and lay down. He’d been to war, he'd survived a prison of war encampment and the subsequent loss of a limb. He could lie down in a bed without showing fear. Stark followed suit with a grimace. James could certainly take a hint.

Stark’s distaste showed on his face and James would never, ever press his attention on someone who didn't want it. Not only because he was a gentleman and his mother had taught him better, but also because he spent enough time trying to keep people from forcing him into situations of contact and socialization to know that he would rather chew off his remaining arm than do the same to anyone else. Especially Stark, after Stone. James turned onto his right side and faced away from the center of the bed. He lay as close to the edge as he could do comfortably, tucked his one hand under his pillow, and closed his eyes. Sleep was a long time coming.

Living together, pretending to be the couple that everyone thought they were, a loving passionate pair who hadn't been able to wait before becoming physical enough to force a quick wedding, was draining. Faking was as exhausting as a three-day march through rough terrain. Keeping up appearances around Tony's household staff was wearing him thin. James was pretty sure Jarvis knew the truth. He didn't treat James like Stark’s happy husband, but he didn't treat him like an interloper either. James thought Jarvis treated him like Stark’s honored guest. So, Stark must have told him that James had rescued him from an even worse fate called Tiberius Stone. Jarvis acted as though James were a welcome presence in the Stark home. The other servants acted as though James were an equal master of the household with Stark, so they certainly didn’t know the marriage had been more convenience than impatience.

Breakfast was brought into the bedroom each morning by a shy quiet girl who couldn't yet be out of her teens. James was always already awake, dressed, and waiting. Dressing in front of anyone made him feel exposed. He could pin the sleeve of his shirts before he put them on, and so didn’t need assistance. But he’d rather not have a stranger touch his stump or stare at his scars. Stark was usually asleep or still groggy and sluggish when the food arrived. Breaking their fast was silent and awkward. Stark ignored most of what James said, so James had little to say. He had tried the first few days to make polite conversation. Asking after Stark’s interests, offering apologies for having basically forced himself into his life, inquiring if there were any tasks or obligations that he would like James to help with or take over for him. Stark had mostly ducked his head and faced away, letting the floppy front of his hair shield his deep brown eyes from James' view. Or, worse, he stared James right in the eye with a look of complete and utter disinterest. James stopped trying to impose himself. By the end of their first week of marriage, all attempts at conversation had ceased.

After breakfast, Stark went away into the depths of the house, or somewhere else mysterious, to do whatever he did during the day. He never told James what it was or where he was going. James assumed it must be work related since he was the sole owner of Stark Industry. James found himself in the library quite often. Alone and near boredom, he'd wandered room to room until he found something to occupy himself. The library held more books than James had ever seen. Some were in other languages, Latin, French, Spanish, and what might have been Russian given that the alphabet wasn't the usual Latin version. The letters were strange, and some were backward, and James couldn't make out any of the words.

The library also held interesting gadgets and models. Some were as mysterious as the foreign alphabet in those books. Others were variations on common items, a quill that was full of ink and needed no inkpot, a small vertical oven with slots in the top that heated when the lever was pressed, a mechanical automaton that staggered across the table and turned on a light, and other small mechanical creatures that he could find no purpose for but looked interesting. A cabinet in the corner held blueprints for machines and buildings the like of which James had never seen. So, he relaxed there, dividing his time between reading and fussing with the little models trying to figure out their intended use.

A young man came to find him each day for luncheon. James ate his lunch in the large dining room the first three days. Alone. Stark never showed his face during the day. After, James took his lunch in the kitchen. Ana, Jarvis’ wife, did the cooking and she was polite enough to allow James' intrusion. She smiled and made small talk, but she didn't answer any questions or offer any real information. She did offer cookies and cakes though. James would take what he could get. 

In the later afternoons, James tended to venture onto the grounds. If he were going to live here, he may as well become acquainted with his new home. There were horses in the stable and two different carriages. There was a gazebo in a small clearing. He found a peaceful pond in a copse of trees further back. There was a flower garden that looked as though it were being allowed to grow as it wished. And there was a large shed, or maybe a small barn, that was locked from the inside. Noises came from within, sometimes ringing sounds of metal being struck, sometimes grinding like gears, sounds that were sporadic and interspersed with long silences. James knocked some days, didn't knock others, but it made no difference because no one answered.

Jarvis would find James for dinner. James would return to the bedroom and change into appropriate dinner wear. Stark was often changing at the same time, behind a screen or in a small side chamber. Always where James couldn't see him. It felt like a small mercy, though he was sure Stark didn’t intend it that way. James had tried and failed to start conversations by asking if Stark had a nice day, what had he done, and did he need anything from him. Stark continued to refuse communication. Each day, James became more despondent with the lack of interaction with his husband. There was no chance this marriage would be happy, but at this rate, it's lack of success was also going to be a lack of any sort of companionship, let alone actual friendship. Dinner was in the dining room. James sat at one end of a table that seated 16, while Stark sat at the other end and ate in silence. Jarvis served the meal and spoke to James at each course. It was nice to have someone friendly, or at least personable, in the room. 

When dinner was over, and the table cleared, Stark returned to the bedroom for a bath. James often returned to the library until Stark’s personal servant came back downstairs. James took his own turn bathing and then it was bedtime. Again. Silently lying side by side in a bed wide enough to allow them not to touch. It was a lonely existence. As James slipped into sleep, he felt regret that this would all be played out again tomorrow.

\----

Tony was so angry at being forced into marriage that he could barely stand to look at his new husband. He knew, logically, it was not Barnes’ fault. Tiberius Stone was entirely to blame. But Stone wasn't here, and Tony intended to never set eyes on him again. He had already set into motion a plan that would end Stone’s business and ruin him financially. Barnes was here, both convenient as an anger outlet and inconvenient as a presence in his home. He was constantly right there, in Tony's face. Every day, every place, every thought. There was simply no escape. Even in the workshop, Barnes invaded Tony’s mind and distracted him, especially when he was knocking on the door. All Tony could do was ignore him and hope that the situation would cease to exist if he mentally denied it long enough.

Tony and Jarvis had muddled their way through a very thorough discussion of how Tony came to be engaged. While Tony was vocally against the marriage itself and the man he was being forced into it with, Jarvis was more circumspect. He tried to get Tony to understand that even if it were a loveless marriage, it could still be a good match. Barnes was not a gold-digger, he had shown no prior interest in courting Tony for his money. He was a war hero and therefore had a good reputation in his own right. And he was obviously gallant and trustworthy. He had seen Tony in a dire spot of trouble and then gone above and beyond to help him out of it. Barnes had not only interrupted, he had physically removed Tony’s attacker. He had literally saved Tony from a terrible fate. Suppose Stone had been able to completely overcome Tony and make the assault even more intimate, irreparably intimate? What if Tony had been caught entangled with Stone when the guests came to the balcony? Barnes had seen that Tony was still in a poor state of circumstance and chose to do the honorable thing. He had not pled his own innocence in the situation. He had never mentioned Stone. He had offered to marry Tony to protect him from social disgrace. Jarvis was very impressed with Sergeant James Barnes. Tony was angry anyway. He dared not mention the hand Barnes’ had offered for Tony’s relief. He was sure his utter humiliation at that event would never cease.

He'd sent a letter to his best friend and confidant, Lieutenant-Colonel James Rhodes. He had not heard back yet. Odds were, Rhodey had not even received his missive. He was stationed on the continent and mail service was notoriously slow when it came to finding a single man in the midst of a sprawling military. He really needed Rhodey’s advice and input in this situation. Virginia Potts, Pepper, had been a tremendous help in organizing his personal life as well as his business one. He had known she was indispensable to Stark Industry, but her capability in planning and executing a wedding inside of a week was a pleasant surprise. He was going to have to give her a pay raise as thanks, and probably an extended vacation. She had made little comment on the rushed nuptials. As he was her employer, he should have expected that, but he simply wanted someone who would commiserate with him for his sorry circumstances.

When Janet came in with breakfast each morning, Barnes was already up and waiting. Tony was stuck having to let Barnes see him in his sleepy, uncoordinated, and generally confused state before coffee and eggs settled his brain. Barnes kept trying to talk to him and he kept trying to pretend none of this was happening. It wasn't easy, but he managed to avoid looking into Barnes' pretty eyes most mornings. When he couldn't get away with that, he feigned indifference and made the eye contact Barnes seemed to want, but kept his own gaze as flat and inexpressive as possible. He couldn't help but note the helplessness that shone in the stormy blue-grey. He was afraid his attempts to disengage weren't going to work and was nearly desperate when Barnes finally stopped and allowed breakfast to be a quiet time of reflection and loin girding. Tony escaped Barnes’ presence as soon as he could by fleeing to his workshop. He spent all day, from post breakfast to minutes before dinner, in the shop doing anything and everything he could to keep himself busy and not thinking.

Ana sent sandwiches at lunchtime via Hank. She never failed to include a sweet dessert for him. It gave him a comforting sense of normality. He wondered if Barnes was getting cookies with his lunch. Ana had always been kind, even to strangers. Barnes was a part of the household now and Ana was no doubt treating him as such. Tony may have felt some small flaring of jealousy at that thought. Barnes really had no right to insert himself into Ana's affections and good graces.

Jarvis insisted on Tony's presence at dinner. In the dining room. At the table. With Barnes. Jarvis could be quite forceful when motivated. Barnes’ attempts at conversation petered out more quickly at dinner than they had a breakfast. Tony was just thankful to have some peace and the ability to act like nothing whatsoever was going on. Nothing had happened. His life wasn't disrupted or ruined or a disaster. He was simply having a reluctant dinner with an unwelcome guest.

Bedtime was a different thing entirely. Tony could change out of sight and so preserve some modicum of privacy, but once the lights were out, there was nowhere and no way to hide. He had to lie in the bed. With Barnes. Thankfully, Barnes seemed to understand that Tony had no desire to be touched. He stayed on his side of the bed and kept quiet. Tony stayed on his side of the bed, very still and a bit afraid, waiting an eternity for sleep.

Every night, Tony lay awake in fear. He had been so out of control the night of the party. He was sure Stone had put something in the drink he had brought him. One drink would never cause the kind of behavior Tony had exhibited. Tony had been shameless. He'd been nearly insensible with pure lust. Even his general distaste for Stone had not been enough to stop him from trying to get some kind of physical relief. He had tried. He had really tried, so hard, to stop touching Stone, to stop Stone touching him. But his mind had been too fuzzy, and his body had felt like a live wire. Then Barnes had appeared out of nowhere like a warrior god and Stone was gone and there was a crowd of onlookers and the next thing Tony knew he was engaged and being hustled to his carriage. Once in the carriage, he had finally lost what little self-preservation he had been maintaining. Barnes was a good-looking man. He was strong and handsome. He was a war hero, he was brave, he was a tragic figure missing an arm. He had saved Tony from Stone and he had smelled so good. Barnes had provided Tony with the physical contact he needed. He had touched Tony in the most intimate way. He had been gentle and kind. In fact, in hindsight, Tony realized Barnes had been amazing. Tony had been shameless and writhing and grinding and humping. Gasping "James" at his culmination point. Barnes had provided what Tony needed and demanded nothing more.

Yet, he had barely been able to look Barnes in the face for the several days leading up to the wedding. After that, he had tried to avoid Barnes when he could manage. And now, he lay next to him at night, waiting to see if Barnes was finally going to demand that Tony allow that intimate act again. Or press him to return the favor, so to speak. Tony didn't want that. Well, he did want that, but not like this. He would have been glad to have a physical relationship with Barnes if they had a relationship at all beforehand. But not like this. Not because Tony had been made a fool of and Barnes had been forced to rescue him like a damsel in distress.

So, Tony lay stiff as a board until he fell asleep each night. He spent every day as far from Barnes as he could. Hiding in his workshop. He was man enough to admit it was hiding. What else could he do? Barnes either thought he was a wanton who couldn't control himself or a blushing boy out of his depth that needed a knight in shining armor.

\----

Late in the second week of living at Stark Manor, James noticed that things had started to change. Tony had begun to talk to him. He refused to address anything to do with their actual situation and how it had come about, but he did talk. He made idle chatter during breakfast and boisterous small talk during dinner. James finally learned that Tony spent most of every day in the shed/barn that he called a workshop. He did personal smithing work as well as building and inventing for both Stark Industry and his own personal satisfaction. The models, automatons, and gadgets in the library were all his own designs. James didn't understand in the least when Tony described his inventions, but he did find it fascinating. At least he could follow along for the smithing and building portions. And he loved hearing Tony’s voice. And watching his eyes light up when he became excited about his work.

Ana also began to speak more freely. She peppered her small talk during lunch with tales of Tony's antics as a child and some of the more adventurous inventions he'd managed. James joined her in laughter over several inventions that ended in explosions and meltdowns. Jarvis began dropping in during lunch time and observing the interactions with Ana. He smiled frequently, and so didn't seem to disapprove of the story sharing. James told a few tales of his own, mostly about his youth, very few about the Army and subsequent war, and none, at all, about his time in the prison camp. Jarvis mentioned his own time in the Army many years ago and offered some commiseration for James' lost limb. While James received this in the manner intended, he also steered the conversation away as quickly as he could.

James had already thought Tony a handsome man, hearing stories of his life only made him more attractive to James. Tony became more human and less idol. And James was newly saddened that they still had no friendship or relationship to speak of. Their conversations were superficial and polite. James became determined to change that. He began to tell Tony the same stories he had shared with Ana. He tried to navigate his way into Tony's work talk enough to ask questions that led to answers instead of a brush-off. And he asked permission to observe Tony working. Tony was skeptical of James' interest in his work but seemed glad to have someone listen attentively. He was even more wary of James' request to see him working but eventually decided the curiosity was genuine and agreed. 

And so, the third week of James' residence involved venturing into Tony's shop and seeing the man at work. And James was impressed. He saw many new gadgets and models, and more blueprints, and a great deal of other things he had no way to identify. But the thing he saw that made his heart clench and his pants tighten was Tony, shirtless and sweaty, hammering at his small forge, muscles bunching and bulging and hair falling over his forehead. It was a beautiful sight.

\----

Ana and Jarvis came to Tony one afternoon near the middle of Barnes' second week at the Manor. He was surprised to have Ana come into the shop. She was fastidious in her cleanliness and the shop was no place for a woman who had on a white blouse. They came together as a united front to speak to Tony about Barnes. They believed that he was lonely. That he was a genuinely nice man who had done what he saw as his duty, but who didn't seem to find that duty to be a hardship. They said Barnes appeared to have a true interest in Tony. He never asked about the money or the possible benefits of being a Stark. Only asked about Tony as a person. And that he smiled when Ana told stories about Tony’s various antics. Barnes smiled, and then shared stories of his own. Grudgingly, Tony was convinced to stop ignoring Barnes and try to get to know this man whom he would be tied to for the rest of his life.

When Tony finally made himself available for interaction, he found that he liked this man. His husband. He found that he could believe that Barnes liked him as well. And if Tony could just work his way up to it, maybe he could ask Barnes to try to make this a marriage of close companionship, perhaps even love eventually. No point in giving up on it before it even got started, right? Tony could make a good spouse, he just needed to put in a little effort. He was charming, he was reasonably attractive, he was rich, he was a damned good catch. Surely Barnes would agree.


	3. live with love

Spending time over the next two weeks, truly talking to one another, was making a difference. James had opened himself, seemingly completely, to Tony. He'd told him stories of his childhood, tales of his adventures with his friend Steve. He'd also spoken, quietly and hesitantly, about his time in the Army. The horrors of the war. The terrible battle where he'd been hurt so badly before being taken from the field by the enemy. He explained how his arm had been sacrificed to keep him alive when his captors had no desire to spend the time or effort to heal him once infection set in. He spoke in a near whisper about the weeks of pain and fear that had followed. The months after his rescue that he had spent struggling to teach himself to do everything he needed with only one arm. The continued problems he still sometimes had with that. The deep aches that plagued the arm even though it was no longer there. Listening to the happiness of James' youth and the hardships of his adulthood pulled at Tony's heartstrings. He found he loved looking into the oceanic depths of James' grey-blue eyes. He couldn't decide if they were more grey or more blue, just that they were more lovely than he had realized before. Tony believed that James had opened himself up as fully as he could. That he had lain all his life and all his fears on the table. And he hadn't been rebuffed. Tony had listened and shared his life in return.

James had listened attentively to Tony explain about his father's work, and his own desire to change the course of the company after the man had died. Tony had told him about feeling inadequate to living up to his father's legacy, but eventually finding a way to work in the same field, as a supplier to the military, if not in the same focus. How he had found his own footing and turned his father's work around into something that made Tony happy and still fulfilled his birthright while saving lives and protecting soldiers instead of giving them further means to kill and destroy. Tony had talked of the distance that had always existed between himself and his father because he was interested in building gadgets and gizmos to help people in their homes rather than improving guns and explosives. He wanted to design under armor that would prevent bullets from ever reaching the tender flesh of their soldiers. He didn’t want to design bullets to penetrate the flesh of those soldiers. He told James of the ways that Jarvis had filled the spaces where Howard had left gaps, that even though Howard had been distant and nearly cold, Jarvis had made sure that Tony felt loved and cared for. Seeing Tony talk about his work, his passions, and the people he considered family was a revelation. His face lit up and his beautiful brown eyes glowed with excitement. It made his even more appealing than he had been before. James was quickly falling into more than a crush.

Eventually, Tony and James had shared most of their life stories with one another. And it had led them both to be closer, not just in a friendly way, but at a deeper emotional level than either had expected the other to reach. The more they knew about each other, the more they liked each other. And the more their friendship blossomed, the closer it drifted to love. They exchanged tender smiles and increasingly lingering looks. Though they were careful to never touch, the undercurrent of repressed longing was near palpable. James found himself staring at the way Tony’s eyelashes fluttered against the edge of his cheek. Tony couldn’t keep his gaze from flickering to the way James’ hair had begun to curl at the top of his collar. James searched his wardrobe and found his most decadent waistcoat to wear to dinner. Still not terribly beautiful, but better than his usual choices. Tony started wearing the thinnest, most delicate shirts he owned. Forgoing an undershirt and a waistcoat, he was sure James could see the shadows of the lines of his body. Tempting each other, taunting their current limits, teasing the boundaries of the friendship they had established.

Though it wasn’t acknowledged aloud, they both felt the deep and visceral physical attraction between them. The emotional component just made their desire for one another more acute. Between the heated looks and the purposeful wardrobe selections, their days had become fraught with tension. And bedtime had become awkward in a new and interesting way. Slipping beneath the covers and lying next to each other, the space between them no longer felt like a protective barrier, but more like a restrictive gulf that neither quite knew how to cross.

Until one night, they did. Without conscious decision, they ended up lying with one hand nearer to the other than usual. They lay on their sides, facing one another, hands closer in the center of the bed than they had ever been before. That closeness was accidentally breached when Tony gestured during an excited portion of conversation. His hand brushed accidentally against James', he paused and froze in place, then slowly changed the touch to purposeful. James spread his fingers to allow the contact to come closer, just in case Tony was afraid to reach further. But Tony didn’t shy away or try to retract, instead, he carefully twined his own fingers between James'. They fell asleep that night just holding hands. It was a nice first step.

In the nights that followed, the handholding became a constant. A few nights later, when James turned onto his side to face across the space between them, he tugged Tony closer. Tony rolled into James' embrace wordlessly. For the next days, they slept curled together, hands touching arms and chests, straying down onto stomachs but never venturing lower. One night, James finally gathered his courage and took a risk. They lay close, their faces near enough to feel one another’s breath, James' arm over Tony’s waist and Tony’s hand against James' chest. James' nightshirt had fallen open at the neck and Tony allowed his fingers to trail upward until he was touching bare skin. Tony's fingertips barely made contact, but James' shivered from the touch. His eyes closed briefly, then opened, and Tony was sure James looked straight into his soul.

Telegraphing his intent by moving slowly and obviously, James leaned forward to close the few inches between them. His lips ghosted softly over Tony's. Fleeting and barely there, a kiss so light and weightless as to be nearly non-existent. But it did exist. And Tony leaned into it before James could pull back far enough to separate. Weeks of pent-up feelings meant this kiss would not be the kind of first kiss that led to blushes and avoided glances. This kiss took approximately two seconds to turn from gentle to fiery. James' shifted his mouth away just enough to lick his lips and then pressed right back in, more firmly than before. Tony took the small respite to inhale deeply and then he too added force to the kiss. It quickly deepened to involve tongues and more saliva than was probably necessary. The memory of James' hand on his shaft all those weeks ago made Tony eager for reaching that level of intimacy again. He knew he felt genuine affection, if not quite love, for James. He knew from that one heated exchange in the carriage that he and James could be good together physically. He wanted that.

He shifted closer in the bed until his leg was pushing between James' legs. He slid his hand inside the open neck of James' nightshirt. No longer touching delicately, but firmly running his hand across James' collarbone, over his bared shoulder, and up to the back of his neck. James’ hair had not been trimmed in quite a while. The silken strands were long enough for Tony to run his fingers through. He tugged James forward to let their bodies finally touch along their full lengths. James' groaned from deep in his chest and moved over Tony, pressing him into the bedding, leaning in to cover Tony's chest with his own. Balancing himself on his right forearm and elbow was precarious. He’d not done this with another person since losing the arm. Allowing his weight to settle beside Tony’s shoulder, he let his fingers trace along Tony's jaw and neck before breaking the kiss to let his lips follow the same path on the opposite side. Tony arched his neck to expose more skin to James’ lips and give him better access. He wound his fingers into the hair at James' nape. Little bolts of heated lightning raced along Tony’s spine. He lifted his leg slightly to make contact with the growing hardness between James' legs. James slept with no small clothes under his long shirt and Tony could feel the heft and length of him, completely unfettered, against his thigh. James groaned again and pressed his hips down hard to let himself grind into Tony. James own legs spread a bit and his left thigh came to rest up against Tony’s own interested cock. He kept the stump of his missing arm tight against his ribs, not wanting it to touch Tony. His balance was not as stable as he wanted. Touching Tony with all of his weight on his one arm made him feel unsteady.

Tony reached down with his right hand and tried to tug James’ nightshirt up and away from the trap of their tangled legs. Though it didn’t rise as much as he’d hoped, it was high enough to billow and loose enough for Tony to wrap his hand around James’ cock even over the cloth. Without something slippery to use, the cloth was an acceptable barrier against chafing. Tony gripped firmly and started steady, smooth strokes from root to tip. James moaned breathily and rubbed his evening stubble into the side of Tony’s neck. His breathing became erratic almost immediately. Tony let go of James’ neck and flailed under James’ weight. He reached one handedly toward the small dresser at the side of the bed. James rose to his knees and Tony could bend across the mattress enough to access the top drawer. Where he had a bottle of oil. James had no idea Tony was keeping that in there. He’d been making do with soap in the bath.

James sat straddling Tony’s thighs and helped Tony remove his own nightshirt and the small clothes he wore to cover his groin. Moving to hover back over Tony, James took the opportunity to return to kissing the breath out of him. Tony coated his hand with the oil, reached below James’ night shirt, now bunched up at his waist, and stroked James’ hard cock a few more times. He then added more oil to just his fingers and reached down between them to finger himself open. James leaned back down on his arm and kissed Tony’s mouth deeply for several seconds. He changed to kissing Tony’s jawline, down his neck, and across his collarbone. He moved slightly to reach Tony’s nipples. He licked and gently sucked one and then the other. He returned to the first and nipped it lightly with his teeth before licking and sucking again. He repeated his actions on Tony’s other nipple.

James changed his balance against the bed so that his forearm was under Tony’s shoulder and let Tony guide his cock into position at his entrance. Tony lifted his hips and pressed upward at the same time James pushed forward, pushing into one another until James’ was completely inside him. There followed a slow steady back and forth, in and out, that gradually quickened until James was hitting against Tony’s ass almost harshly with each thrust. Tony’s hands moved under James’ shirt and raked down his back, leaving scratches that didn’t quite sting but did light up his nerve endings. When Tony cried out, James made sure to keep that angle and brush against the place inside Tony that all men knew made coupling better.

After a while, Tony arched his back and stroked his own hardness quickly and forcefully. When he came he tightened around James’ cock, who then bucked hard and came as well.

James lay down at Tony’s right side, so he could use his hand to stroke and touch as much of Tony as he could reach. He could hardly believe they had come to this point. He’d been so afraid there would never be anything between them aside from resentment. When their tentative friendship began, he had been so happy. And as the looks they shared became lingering and heated, he had barely dared to hope for more. Now they had finally come close to the final step in making this a true marriage.

Tony basked in the afterglow and snuggled into James’ warm embrace. To think they had advanced their relationship so much in just over a month of living together! He was a bit ashamed that he had blamed James for his misfortune at that party. He knew, had known the whole time, that James was not at fault and that he had sacrificed his own possible future to save Tony’s reputation. James really was a noble man. And now he was all Tony’s. And Tony was happy.

Cuddling post-coitus was hot work. James eventually switched sides, so he could lie next to Tony and hold hands. He paused over Tony to kiss him thoroughly, simply because he knew now that he could. The front of his shirt was uncomfortably sticky, but he kept it on. He wasn’t ready to show Tony his scars and stump. As they lay there, they finally spoke of their hopes for the future. Between kisses and intimate, but not heated, touches, they decided to make the attempt to be husbands in affection rather than only in name. They both nervously declared their blossoming love, relieved to find it was reciprocated. In the deep hours of the night, they found peace and contentment. And reignited passion.

Their kisses eventually led to a renewed interest in joining again. When Tony went to coat his hand again, so he could get it back on James’ erection, James stopped him. He guided him instead to oiling only his fingers. James shifted around, and Tony moved until James’ was lying flat on the bed with his head on Tony’s pillow and Tony kneeling over him between his thighs. They kissed again for long minutes. Through stilted words, they came to the understanding that James would be the receptive one this time. Tony stroked his thumb and pinky down James’ side and around the top of his hip, taking care not to waste the oil on his other fingers. James moaned again and shuffled further up the bed, so Tony could reach more easily. Tony wasted no time in beginning the penetration and stretching necessary.

Deciding that if they were going to truly be together, he would have to sacrifice his last barriers, James sat up and pulled his own nightshirt off.  Tony looked at the stump and the scars as James averted his face. He felt Tony’s gentle fingers trace over the raised flesh and down to the rounded end of his arm. Tony then tilted James’ face back to him and kissed him deeply. He kissed across James’ shoulder and down the remains of his arm. Lightly and reverently, showing his acceptance and lack of revulsion. He returned to stretching James open in preparation for receiving his cock. James relied on Tony’s guidance to get them lined up properly and then pushed up steadily until Tony’s cock was completely inside him. The tip was a bit tight going in, but once past the initial entry, Tony slid into James smoothly. He placed his hand under James’ thigh and pressed it up and back near his elbow. James opened up and Tony set a strong rhythmic pace.

Tony continued to pay special attention to James’ missing arm. He kissed the scars and nuzzled his face into the juncture where his shoulder and arm joined. He made James feel that the lack was not a shameful thing, but a sign of his survival to reach this place with Tony. He had come out of the war, broken but alive. And eventually made himself a part of Tony’s life. All the while, Tony kept that steady movement, into and out of James’ body. Moving more quickly until James could no longer wait and had to grip his own cock in a tight hand and jerk until he splattered come over his chest. Tony followed him to completion with a stiffening of his spine and a fierce exhale of exertion.

Tony listed to the side and slipped out of James’ body. He lay down along James’ left side and rested his head on James’ shoulder with the stump of James’ arm under the top of Tony’s back. He trailed fingers across James’ chest and down his ribcage to the peak of his hipbone. Then darted in toward his naval and smeared the edge of the mess left there. James shivered.

Tony used his nightshirt to wipe the stickiness left on his and James’ bodies and tossed both shirts over the side of the bed. He returned his body to the curve of James’ left side. The stump of James’ missing arm was a warm comfort along the back of his neck. He snuggled in to press his face into James’ neck. They exchanged whispered “I love yous” and fell asleep with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

\----

\----

The room was too quiet when Janet opened the door the next morning. Sir James was always awake before she arrived. She set the tray on the table near the door and tiptoed around the corner to where the bed was. A smile broke over her face. Sir Tony and Sir James were tangled in the center of the bed. The sheet was barely keeping their modesty. There were night clothes on the floor and a small bottle of oil on the bedside table. Janet covered her smile with her hand and sighed deeply.

She could not wait to find Ana and Jarvis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could do photo editing and manips. I had grand ideas for photo collages for this story...

 

**Author's Note:**

> DUB-CON WARNING: Tiberius Stone spikes Tony's drink at a party, which causes Tony to be extremely horny. Ty is all up in Tony's business and tears his shirt. NO SEX. Because Tony is super turned on, Bucky ends up giving him a handjob. Bucky is kinda into it, but not completely and he knows it's dubious and wishes it weren't, and Tony is very into it but he CANNOT give meaningful consent.
> 
>  
> 
> based on a prompt from Tisfan for the WinterIronSpringFling on tumblr:
> 
> Victorian/Regency AU, Bucky comes across debutante and wealthy eligible partner, Tony Stark, after being compromised by Ty Stone, and ends up proposing to Tony to save his reputation.  
> also incorporating Tisfan's like for switching, which I happen to also love


End file.
